Monica Pozie (Criminal Case)
Monica Pozie is the villainess of "Deadeye", case #39 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date October 11, 2018). She was a student at Grimsborough University and the chapter president of sorority Iota Psi Omega, as well as a member of the sorority's paintball team. Monica was the first questioned by the player and Gloria Hayes in regards to the death of Sam De Witt, the captain of Iota Psi Omega's paintball team who was found dead during a match. When questioned by Gloria and the player, Monica claimed to have found Sam's body after hearing her scream and appeared shocked by her death. Monica was also quick to point a finger at Zeta Rho Theta, a fellow sorority that Iota Psi Omega was in a bitter rivalry with regarding their paintball teams. The investigation, however, revealed that Monica and Sam's friendship was estranged, as revealed when it was discovered that Monica had written Sam an infraction ticket for frequently stealing her paintball equipment. Monica's blasting of Sam for her habit of stealing from her, as well as her claims that Sam wasn't a good team captain, served as foreshadowing to Monica's reveal as a jealous villainess. In addition to resenting Sam for her habitual theft against her, Monica hated how her sorority sisters often went to Sam for personal counsel rather than her. Believing that Sam was trying to steal her position as sorority president from her, the evil Monica used her sorority's latest paintball match to kill her perceived rival, loading her paintball gun with a marble and firing it into Sam's eye. Fabric from Monica's camouflage headband was found on the air tank she used to load the marble into her paintball gun, serving as evidence (among other clues) to Monica's reveal as Sam's killer. Upon being confronted by Gloria and the player, Monica initially tried to deny everything before confessing to murdering Sam, blasting her for stealing her equipment and (in her mind) trying to usurp her as sorority president while bemoaning how she never got asked by her sorority sisters for counsel despite her years of work within student government. Monica was arrested and put on trial, with judge Judith Powell denouncing Monica's actions as power-hungry before sentencing her to fifteen years in prison. Monica briefly re-appeared at the end of case #41, "Trick or Treat", giving the detectives information on a mysterious visitor that came to the prison to talk with recurring villainess Rozetta Pierre, doing so in the hope of receiving a reduced sentence. Quotes *"Okay, fine! I'll admit it! I shot Sam! But she was a thief! And she didn't just steal my thing - Sam was trying to steal my sorority out from under me! (Gloria: "Miss Pozie, how does one "steal" a sorority?") Look, I'm the chapter president. I'm the one these girls have to look up to for guidance! But they all went to Sam! She was just captain of the paintball team! What does she know about life? Nothing! I worked my way up in student government for years to be a respectable leader to my peers. And what has that gotten me? I coordinate the bake sales, the Greek cotillions, and the outdoor movie nights. But am I ever approached by my sisters for personal counsel? No! Sam's advice was so sought-after she practically had office hours! Girls lined up out her bedroom door to talk about their problems! When the next elections came around, Sam would surely take my seat as president. I had to get rid of her!" (Monica's enraged confession to Sam De Witt's murder and rant against her) *"I'm guilty, Your Honor. But Sam had it coming, the skank! I've been a leader for years! What did she know about leadership?" (Monica's callous justification for killing Sam during her trial) Gallery Monica Pozie Mugshot.png Monica Pozie Arrest.png Monica Pozie Prison Uniform.png Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Jealous Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Prison Uniform Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested